dragonscarred
by windviper
Summary: what happens when a strange girl appears in the waste land of heundo mundo who isnt a soulreaper or a arrancar? with unusual gifts aizen clams her but will a certain cat accept it?   warning foul language and other things to come. grimm/oc


The sun in hueco mundo beat down on a girl trudging through the burning sand, her left arm hanging limply at her side. She lifted her violet dragon wing over her head and loosened her tail from her waist. She soon saw a rock formation jutting up on the horizon and made her way to it. She sat down in the shade made from the rock and then realized how tired she was. "HEY" a voice shouted making her jump. She looked up to see a shadowed figure standing over her. Weak from everything she had been through the only reply the person got was her falling face forward passed out. The man growled in annoyance but still leaned down and tossed the girl partially over his shoulder and began to walk back to las noches. He sonoded to szayel's lab and walked in. the said espada looked up from his research and frowned. "what now grimmjow" he said bluntly, then saw the girl. Sighing he knew what he was here for. "fine just put her on the table" he said sighing. "that's not the reason I brought her here" he said as he flipped the unconscious girl on the table. Confused szayel looked at her face and realized that she had no hollow mask at all. "shes not an arrancar" he said stuttering. Grimmjow just nodded. A smile formed on szayel's face "this is going to be fun". Grimmjow turned and left as szayel got all of his tools he would need. He prepped an anesthetic needle and approached her. The needle was to make sure that she didn't wake but as he got the needle near her arm the girls eyes shot open. Faster than szayel realized the needle was knocked out of his hand and a clawed hand wraped around his neck, chocking him. He felt a large shift in spiritual energy and struggled aganst the vice like grip. Her eyes were glowing red orbs and she spoke with an ancient voice. "NO. I will never again be experimented on. For attempting to you will DIE" and a red light exploded enveloping the poor espada. He howled like he never had before. He felt himself being ripped to pieces. "GRAND RAY CERO" came a shot and blue light hit the girl in the back. She snapped her head back and szayel saw blood on her mouth. The grip on his throat vanished and he fell to the floor gasping. He looked up to see the girl kneeling her eyes a deep red color now. She fell forward and szayel saw the hole burned into her back was smoking. Wiping the blood from his lip he stood up and felt a flash of pain from his left arm. Looking down he saw that what was left of the mangled limb was burned beyond recognition. Upon further inspection he noted that his right foot and side were in the same condition. He saw the sexta looking down at the girl a confused look on his face. He looked down and saw to his surprise the girls skin was reknitting itself and soon she got to her knees. Looking around and seeing the scientific tools and machines all around she shot to her feet. When her gaze met the scientist her eyes narrowed and he barly had time to register a hard punch to his gut. He heard a hiss and a kick to his face sent him flying to the ceiling. He waited for another attack but when he looked up he saw grimmjows zanpacto emerging from her skull. She didn't fall to floor dead but to both of the espadas surprise turned to the 6th and looked extremely pissed. Smiling grimmjow socked her under the jaw knocking her out. "what has happened here" asked a voice and both espada saw aizen standing at the doorway with the others looking at the mess. "well" szayel started but stopped trying to think of how to explain this. "she was a handful" said grimmjow pulling his sword from the girls skull. Before anyone could saw anything however the girl leaped to her feet and shot towards the door. SWISH. The girl stopped when she felt a swod protruding from her heart. Looking up at the fourth espada she snapped her head up and laughed. Still smirking she said in a young voice "you imbicels just don't get it do you. I cant be killed" and she walked forward plunging ulquiorras sword deeper into her own heart. She stepped back relising herself from the sword's blade. She extended her claws and took a step forward saying "who wants to die first". The gathered watched in fascinated horror as the girls skin began to heal. They all (excluding his majesty lord aizen) all had one simultaneous thought. Shit. The girl took another step forward but screamed when purple lines began appering all over her body. "damn it girl I will not be shackled again" she hissed and tried to rip the lines off but to no avail. Steam began rising from her skin as she let out a shriek and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Red light flooded from her body and into her mouth. She closed her mouth and looked at the people gathered. Opening her eyes, which to everyones surprise were now a deep violet color, she said "sorry bout her" before passing out again. "what the hell" said grimmjow and everyone agreed with him. What was this monster? Then the strangest thing happened. Purple lights flew from her skin and buzzed around restoring everything to the way it was. Once they were done with the lab the lights surrounded szayel and everyone watched as his skin was restored to its formor condition. What happened?


End file.
